


Bad Ideas

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom breeds bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

There was a simple explanation and a complicated story. The explanation was boredom; the story involved an alien toxin, enforced quarantine and at least an hour talking Doctor Lam into letting him out of the infirmary.

Not that he had anything to do one he was out; he had spent a lot of time just walking the corridors, tired of hospital beds and infirmary rooms, monitors with persistent beeps, and insistent nurses. Too many bad memories. So he had wandered around the mountain only to end up in Vala’s bed.

Not what he had intended, but just as good as he would have expected.

Vala knew all about boredom. She was always stuck in the mountain, and despite having a whole new world to discover, there was only so much she could learn from inside the mountain. Second hand information from various Airmen and internet articles, television shows and conversations; only got her so far.

It was never enough. She always wanted more. She took what she could from her friends, from Sam, and filled her time with the pursuit of Daniel.

When he came along, bored, antsy, full of an alien toxin that made his pupils dilate just a little, and kept his hands moving, he was just an experience to her; as much as she was a way to combat the boredom for him.

Except: it felt like something more too. He couldn’t be sure of anything right now; just an hour ago everything had had this translucent glow about it.

The careful slow kissing as she pulled him up from the chair in the corner of her room, lips barely touching at first, felt like the beginning of something else.

On his feet, their bodies barely touching, they kissed harder, connecting their lips with passion, his thinner lips against her plumper ones; the taste of vanilla on her tongue.

He ran his fingers into her hair, running them right down to the very tips, a journey that lasted forever. When his fingers were free, the curtain of velvet fell back to her body and he placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him.

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” He was thinking she’d pull him in too deep.

“I think it’s the best idea you’ve had since I met you.” She drawled in a whisper.

She pulled away to grin at him and pull the zipper of her BDU jacket down slowly. He watched her hands move down her body, the jacket falling open until finally she pulled away from him to shrug it off.

She stripped her black t-shirt off with greater speed, and his vision went from dark to pale in moments as she revealed her body to him. She wore no bra, and he simply stared at the vast expanse of ivory skin, the dark nipples hardening.

Very bad idea, he thought, pulling her back to him and kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth, swaying ever so slightly from side to side to rub her nipples on the rough material of his own BDU jacket. Still kissing her he pulled his body away an inch to press the pads of his thumbs to her nipples.

He flicked and pinched them, her moans increasing until she growled and pulled away, yanking at his clothes.

He was naked before he had the chance to respond, his clothes strewn across her quarters, his boxers hanging from her index finger.

“You are really good at that.”

“Thank you.” She grinned and dropped to her knees, running her hands over his sides and stomach.

“Vala.” Her name came out strained, any warning he had wanted to convey lost the moment her tongue touched his half hard erection.

With one long swipe he was shaking and bucked into her mouth when she stretched her lips around the head. He grew harder in her mouth, as she began to suck harder, and he had to hold tight onto her shoulders and himself to stop from thrusting into her mouth. He wanted to move with her, the feel of her tongue running lightly around his hard shaft, her hands gripping tight onto his thighs to gain purchase on him. She had begun a rhythm of sucking and licking, flipping between the two, and trying to tease out what reactions she could; but he held on tight to his own pleasure, enjoying it as much as he could, as silently as he could.

It was painful, he could feel his leg muscles tighten, threaten to snap every time she took him deeper into her mouth, her lips stretching wide. His hands gripped her hard whenever she licked around the head of his shaft, flicking her tongue into the slit of his erection.

He couldn’t hold himself still forever though; the tiny rocking motions became light thrusting of his hips. She let go of his thigh and reached between his quivering legs to run her nails over his balls, squeezing them gently.

It was more than he could take and he finally moaned.

Eyes closed, he released the bite he had on his lower lip and thrust harder into her mouth; feeling Vala herself move and suck with increased vigour.

“Vala.” The feel of her hands on his balls had been his undoing, and he had been unable to stop himself from calling out her name like that. Long and low, and both syllables a moan.

All he could feel was the warmth of her mouth, tight and wet, and when he could open his eyes long enough to focus on her flushed face, her plump lips still stretched around his dick; he was starting to black out.  
At least, it felt like that, the ringing in his ears and the darkening vision.

But it was entirely more pleasurable, and even if he fell he wouldn’t care.

As long as he came first.

At some point, he realised he was already coming, jerking hard into her mouth as she continued to suck, trying to follow the erratic movements of his hips. The warmth was gone quickly and he still felt wet, but there were little lights in the corners of his eyes and he wasn’t sure he could stand anymore.

Wait; wasn’t that the point?

He was cold suddenly, as Vala pulled away; leaning back to look at him and he staggered backwards to sit on the edge of her bed.

She stood then, and swooped to pick up her t-shirt, pulling it on before sitting on the bed next to him, legs crossed and grinning at him.

“Better?”

“You are really good at that.”

“I know. I’ve not even had that much practice!” He laughed, eyes closing, breathing finally slowing, which relieved him. He had been sure his lungs had been trying to break free of his rib cage.

“Think you can sleep now?” He couldn’t remember telling her he couldn’t sleep, but this stuff, this toxin was really doing a number on his brain.

He did really want to sleep though. He nodded and she helped him to lie on the bed, pulling some covers over him. He smiled, eyes closed, she was too good to him; and hot. Really. Hot.

He felt sleep coming and listened as she stood up, unzipping her pants and undressing, before slipping into the bed beside him. He could feel her long legs against his, smooth pale skin pressed up against him and he really wanted to kiss her again, touch her again, but he couldn’t focus, his brain was foggy.

Which was a shame.

There was silence, and stillness for a long while as he assumed she was falling asleep, and he was too, he was sure he was, his body was dead to the world, his brain going over his own pleasure, and the fact that he felt a little sticky.

But it didn’t matter, because all he could think about was Vala’s lips tight around him.

He nearly moaned again.

He felt Vala move in the bed, then heard her shuffle around quietly. He listened carefully as her breathing increased steadily, the mattress bouncing up and down ever so slightly with her movements, and he already knew what she was doing when a small moan escaped her lips.

She was really hot.

He could feel her arm moving as she masturbated next to him, slowly. Could hear her breathing hitch when she hit a good spot. He couldn’t quite understand why she was trying to hide it from him, why, considering her obvious sexuality and the fact she had given him a killer blow job minutes before, she was masturbating so carefully and silently now. He had expected her to be loud, vocal, verbal, and voracious with it.

Like she was in almost everything else she did.

This was not Vala, not how he knew her; but then, he didn’t know her that well, and he lay still and listened as she quickened her movements, the little gasps for air becoming moans as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge.

When it came, he was even more confused.

“Cameron.” His name was exhaled, slowly, just as he had moaned hers earlier.

She stilled suddenly, he could feel her head move quickly and assumed she was looking at him, to check he was asleep. When he didn’t move, he felt her shuffle about again, listened to her settling down in the bed beside him. She was going to sleep and he was left with question after question.

Why didn’t she just fuck him? Why did she masturbate so secretly beside him? Did she moan his name because she’d just given him a blow job or because of something more?

Did she masturbate thinking about Daniel? What about Daniel?

He was never going to get to sleep now.


End file.
